


Last Light

by ShayleeKeir



Category: One Piece
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, will add I'm not sure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayleeKeir/pseuds/ShayleeKeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami takes a day off to fill her wardrobe. When the mall's Christmas tree falls, her days take a serious twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Is Finally Over

The Christmas tree crashed to the ground in a rain of sparkling glass and plastic. The angel standing at the tip shattered on impact as it hit the top of a store across the street. People ran screaming around the commercial center, trying to avoid getting hit by the giant fake green branches. Brakes squealed followed by the sound of crunching metal as cars tried to stop in time.  
The base of the tree caught flame as the wires pulled and snapped, engulfing the length of the tree within seconds. The snow around it melted, steaming mixing in with the thick smoke that rose from the tree. The fire struck bold against the dark sky.  
Nami stood still, quivering, bags dropped at her side, eyes wide and frozen as she watched the disaster unfold around her. It took more than just a few seconds before she kicked into flight mode. She grabbed her bags, searching for the best escape route.  
People ran blindly around her, and she was knocked to the ground as someone crashed into her shoulder and bolted off in a different direction. Her orange hair fell out from behind her ears, falling into her face. Someone's foot flew by her head, narrowly missing it.  
She was struggling to find her feet when a hand reached through the mass of people, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. Nami wobbled, regaining her balance. When she looked up, she saw a figure running away from her, black hair underneath a white cowboy hat. She vanished against the flow of the crowd as she ran towards the tree. Regaining her wits, Nami grabbed her now slightly trampled bags, angry at the mistreatment of them, the woman's outline lingering in the back of her mind.  
As the area cleared, gunshots soared above the diminishing sound. Nami took in what she was seeing, realization set in. The tree didn't fall by mere accident. There were people running, taking shots at each other. Someone had knocked down the it on purpose. Behind her, glass shattered as a stray bullet hit a window.  
Nami ran. Her heels didn't slow her down, instead they did the opposite, her stride growing larger as more panic flooded her chest. Within a minute, she was several blocks away, slowing to a stop, breath fleeing from her lungs.  
A gun fight. People didn't have those anymore, at least not in public. Regaining her composure, she tucked her hair behind her ears, glancing to the side as police cars raced down the street to her right. A loud explosion shook the air, followed by many others, and Nami started running again.  
The rest of the walk home flew by, even though it was over half an hour away. Terror still sat in her chest until she was in her house, hands pressed flat against the front door, bags scattered around her.  
It took her a minute to catch her breath. Once she did, Nami scrambled for the remote, and turned of the TV, flipping though the channels until she came the the news. Like she had expected, the media had already flocked to the scene and was trying their best to get a least a few shots of the disaster, dodging around the police that blocked all entrances to the mall.  
When one of the reporters mentioned a helicopter on its way, everyone knew it was a lost cause. There were shouts and cameras grew unsteady, probably because the cameramen were running, but in that moment she caught a glimpse of the inside. The square was ruined, buildings half destroyed, bodies lying about, and random areas lie burned.  
A few seconds later, the TV went out. She tried the remote, pressing the power button on and off. Nami stood as the lights flickered and followed suit, leaving her in darkness.  
She reached for her phone, but couldn't find it on her. After hitting her shin on a table, she made it back to the front door, fumbling around for her personal bag trying to find where she left it.  
With no light, she pulled open the door, hoping that the city light would give her enough room to see.  
She peered outside. There was more smoke rising from the city, and she wondered if all that was really from just from the mall. Her purse wasn't near the entrance, and she was about to close it, when a hand caught the door.  
She glanced up, confused. “Who are you?” She grabbed the handle, ready to pull on it if need be. But this time, it was a woman. She was tall, and pretty. Underneath a white cowboy hat, was black hair cut shoulder length.  
“You left this at the mall.” The woman let go of the door and held out Nami's purse.  
“Why do you have this? Are you the one that helped me up at the mall? Did you follow me?”  
“You dropped it. I used your license to get here.”  
“Thank you.” She took her bag from the woman's hand, half expecting her to leave.  
The woman didn't. Instead, she stepped into the room, using the light from the door to sit down.  
Alarmed, Nami followed, leaving the door wide open. “You can't say here. Look, I appreciate you returning my bag, but you can't just come in and stay.”  
The woman looked over. “Nami, right?” When Nami stayed silent, she continued, “I just wanted to rest a little.”  
Nami's eyes traveled to the woman's arm which was draped off the sofa, eyes going wide as she saw that the woman's white coat was dyed red. Her hands went to her mouth as she watched blood steadily dripped down the woman's fingers.  
“What happened?”  
“I was shot. Maybe I'll die, who knows.” Despite the calm attitude, after Nami squinted for a little, she could see that the woman was pale and shaking.  
“Wait here. I'll go find something.”  
The woman nodded, and Nami left. She felt around for a few towels. She wet one of the two, and took them back into the other room. She dabbed the blood away, and then wrapped the dry towel around her arm. “It's not the best, but it should do. Let me get my keys and I'll take you to the hospital.”  
“The city will be burned to the ground soon. Just leave, before everyone else here gets a similar idea.  
“What about you?”  
“I can stay here. Everything I have is gone.”  
“Stay here? Not that you can move. Just, stay there and don't watch me.” Nami walked back into the kitchen, using her phone light to grab a stash of money she kept in case of emergencies. She put the money into her bag. Somewhere, there was a deep sense that she would not be returning.  
She walked back to the other woman. “The hospital isn't to far away. I still say we should stop by and get them to look at that at least.”  
“Everyone is going to the hospital. It will be too busy.”  
Nami frowned. Perhaps she should just get up leave like she had suggested. But no, this woman had probably saved her life. “What's your name?”  
“Nico Robin.”  
“Well, Nico Robin, let we're going to get you cleaned up.” Nami took her by her good arm and helped her up, and then the pair started out the door.


	2. Driving Is Easy, Except When The World Is On Fire

The pair got two steps out the door when Nico Robin stopped walking.  
Nami groaned as the other woman's weight sagged. “Don't do this to me. I can't drag you the whole way there.”   
“Didn't you hear me? The hospital will be full. There's no point in going. It would waste your time.” Robin's voice shook. The towel that Nami gave her was stained dark red, and she could tell that she was losing blood to quickly to last long. She pulled off her belt, and tied it on the girl's upper arm.  
“I changed my mind. We're not going to the hospital.”  
Robin sighed, “Good, I’ll leave you to getting out of here then.” She dropped further to the floor, expecting Nami to drop her to the floor.  
“But you’re coming with me, silly. I can’t have someone die on my front porch, could I?” Nami pulled Robin to her feet. “Come on, we’re almost to the car. Once we get there, you don’t have to worry about walking anymore.”  
Unable to protest, Robin hobbled along to the car, where Nami helped her into the passenger seat and then walked around the car to the driver’s side. In one fluid motion she got in, turned on the ignition and was backing out.  
In what seemed like seconds, Nami was already zooming out of the neighborhood and getting ready to turn on a main street. She barely glanced both ways before accelerating, hitting the traffic at neck breaking speed and slamming on the brakes to a stop. “Don’t worry, Robin, we’ll get there soon enough.”   
“Where are-” Robin didn’t even get the chance to finish her question, the car jerked to the left as Nami took a tiny gap between two cars to cross three lanes. Almost immediately following this action was the angry blaring of car horns, only adding to the sound of chaos outside.   
“You’ll see… Just let me get there first.” The light to turn left wasn’t changing fast enough, and in a split second, seeing that the cars in oncoming traffic were moving a bit slow, she swerved out into their lanes and made a quick left turn, as one of the oncoming cars just only scraped past her rear bumper.  
Robin stared out the window. “I don’t think we’ll get there, at the rate that you’re driving. We’ll probably die first.”  
“The only thing dying on me right now is my tires.” And you, if I don’t go any faster. The thought hung heavy in Nami’s head; she had already had enough dealings with gunshots in her life. She never thought she would have to deal with another. Even if she didn’t know the woman, she would feel just as guilty if she died as she did back then.  
It only took a few minutes of going fifty on crowded 35 speed limit streets to get to Nami’s destination.  
“Excuse me, I know you’re the driver, but I don’t think sidewalks are supposed to be used in that fashion.” Was Robin’s greeting when Nami walked around to pull her from the passenger’s seat.  
She grinned at the woman, and then helped her up and out of the car. “We just have to make it around back, and we should be fine.” Nami’s voice was almost drowned out by the noise, cars screeching, shouts and the occasional sound of something collapsing. Robin surveyed the area. They were in a different neighborhood, this one had fancier houses, though it seems like what had gone on at the mall had also happened here. But by now, this was pretty much in unison with the rest of the city. Fire, screaming people, and bodies lying about. It had been long enough that most of the people that could drive had already left.   
“You’re taking this all very well.”  
“No, I think that I’m just trying to ignore the situation and keep myself alive. I’m sure I can benefit in some way.”   
“From something like this?”  
“You sound like you know what’s going on.”  
Robin looked away. “What are we doing here?” Her voice was starting to go hoarse, probably from the blood loss. Her eyes were glazed over, and Nami only then remembered why she was in such a rush.   
“We’re here to see a friend of mine. He’s probably around back, like I said earlier.” She started walking, half dragging Robin along and they made their way up the driveway and to the gate leading to the backyard.  
“Why are we going straight to the back? Shouldn’t we knock at least?”  
“Nope! Don’t worry, he’s a pretty cool guy, he wouldn’t mind our breaking and entering. At least, I hope so. Plus, you don’t want to be meeting the person that actually owns the house. She can be scary.” Nami leaned Robin against a fence. “At least your legs weren’t the one shot. It makes things a lot easier for things like this.” She pried the gate open, and retrieving Robin, and they wandered through the backyard.   
At the other side, was a shed, the door partly open. Nami pressed her lips together, and helped Robin inside anyways. “I really hope that they didn’t catch him—” She paused when she saw a the rug in the center of the floor pushed aside and the trap door was wide open. “That’s not good. I guess it can’t be helped though.”  
Robin was looking extremely pale by now, and was silent despite Nami’s ominous comment, who couldn’t help but wonder how bad her arm was. She dropped down into the room below and helped the other girl down, sitting her in a chair leaning against the wall.  
The room was extremely clean for being handbuilt and underneath a shed. There were medical instruments pushed against the walls and several beds were lying about, all with a new fresh coat white paper. “It look’s like a physician's office down here.”   
“It is actually. My friend helps people that can’t pay for the things you would find at a normal doctor’s office.”  
“Where is he then?”  
“I don’t know… I hope he’s fine. He’s been doing this stuff for a while, and it would be an awful time for him to get caught.” Nami took the time to check on Robin’s arm. She didn’t really know much on how to help her, and the blood still dripping down the woman’s fingers was no help in making her feel better about the situation.  
There was a thud above then, and Nami stood straight up, staring at the trapdoor with wide eyes. A man dropped down through the roof, holding three or four other people. He was so occupied in laying them onto the beds that he didn’t notice the two girls standing off to the side. He turned and jumped with shock.   
Nami smiled. “Chopper, this is Robin. I’m sorry for stopping by all of a sudden, but she needs help.”  
Chopper nodded and came over, eyes sharp and already thinking of what he needed to do to help her.   
There was a groan from one of the tables, and Robin glanced over at them. “You should probably help them first. I doubt they’ll survive much longer if you treat me first.” Chopper’s looked pained, and he glanced back to the people. “I’ll be fine for a little longer. Get Nami to help you.”   
Chopper moved fast despite his large size, bandaging up people as quickly as he could, calling for Nami to do this and that. Just the four people that he had picked up off the streets were enough, and the time trickled by.  
“What did you see out there? Anything at all?” Nami broke the silence after several minutes of concentrated work.   
“Not much. I was just cleaning up in here when Doctorine came in yelling about the city being ruined… And so I just went around finding the people that could help. It wasn’t easy, most everyone outside is… dead. How did you even get here, Nami? The streets are overcrowded right now.”  
“Never said I was a calm driver. But no, I was at the mall when all this happened. The Christmas Tree fell… and then I pretty much ran home.”  
“The mall is so far from your house... “  
“I run fast. Are we done helping this person?” Nami stared down at their last patent. She wanted to help Robin, but she couldn’t just leave this person either. They had a rip in their side, it was quite disgusting really. A little further up she could see where something punctured through his chest into his lungs.  
“I think so.”   
“But, he’s still so hurt.”  
“Nami, he’s not going to make it. We should help your friend.” The two turned in silence and lifted Robin to a table, where Chopper started to patch up her arm. Robin watched them with tired eyes, but didn’t make any other move.  
By the time bullet was finally taken out and Chopper had wrapped fresh bandages around the wound, Robin had passed out. Nami sat by her side, staring down at the woman’s face. Chopper walked off, working on the wounds of the few survivors that he had picked up. Above them, the city burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know its been more than a year.  
> But, hey, an update of sorts I guess. Thoughts? Feelings? Ideas?  
> I'm not going to promise update days.  
> We saw how well that went last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be an immediate get together it will take some time, and is open, which means I'm free writing this with no planning.  
> Suggestions are also open, and I may use them if I really like the idea.  
> Please leave a note if you liked it. It keeps me motivated.  
> I'm sorry its so short.  
> I'll try updating every Wednesday. (no promises I'm really busy)  
> Edit:  
> Hi. So it's been forever, and until someone I knew bagged on me about this, I completely forgot about all of this. So I rewrote the chapter, (changed a few things I know,) and may write the next chapter soon. Thanks.


End file.
